The present invention relates to shears for use in cultivating gardens, and relates more particularly to such a shears which is suitable for cutting big branches as well as small twigs.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional shears for use in cultivating gardens which is comprised of a cutting unit consisting of a first blade with a cutting edge and a second blade with an anvil, and two pivoted actuating bars turned relative to each other to drive the first and second blades, causing them to make a scissors action for cutting things. The blades have a respective stop rod to limit the turning angle of the actuating bars. Because the turning angle of the actuating bars is limited within a narrow range by the stop rods on the blades, this structure of shears is suitable for cutting twigs and very small branches only. Another drawback of this structure of shears is that the twig or small branch tends to escape from the cutting edge during the cutting operation because the acting side of the anvil is a straight, smooth surface. Furthermore, when cutting an overhead branch, the user must use much effort to hold the shears in the cutting position.